Traitorous Eyes
by GirlWithBook
Summary: Sequel to Midnight Eyes. After I-tex life goes on for the Flock. It's only natural. Old foes make new enemies, a mysterious spy lingers about, and relationships evolve. Max can handle it, right? Fax. IggyxOC.
1. Why are the Birds So Happy?

**Hey, this is un beta-ed so frogive me any mistakes. Also this is reposted since I wanted to change something. If you're reading this and haven't read MIdnight Eyes I suggest you do or you will be extremely confused. **

**Oh and remember mysterious tree boy from the Iggy/Vision sad scene? He's back!!!**

**Here is Ch 1, Enjoy.**

Max POV:

Birds were chirping. Yes, birds were freaking chirping cheerily while I was in Hell. I would have thought I was dead if it wasn't for two things. Maximum Ride would not end up in Hell, and hell most certainly does not have cheerily chirping birds.

I warily opened my eyes. I was met by a pair of midnight ones.

"Don't say it," I said, my hoarse. I winced as I tried to sit up. I got roughly shoved back down again. At least he didn't say I told you so.

I took a look at Fang's eyes again. Someone was a little huffy.

"Fang-" I began, and got cut off. I'm telling you the next person who does that is getting a nice kick in the shin.

"Do you have any idea-"

My consolation was that Fang got cut off too.

"Fang, not now." Iggy said sighing. He sounded tired. I looked over at him and noticed bags under his eyes.

"Ig, what's wrong?" I asked.

It was only the three of us in the room. A quick 360 told me it was Fang and mine's. Still sans couch.

Another glance at Iggy showed to hesitant and worried look on his face.

What the Hell was going on? Whatever it was a sinking feeling settled in my stomach.

That's when I remembered what happened.

"How did I come out of that gun shot not hurt?" No one answered.

"Guys?" My head shot back and forth between them.

I took a deep, hopefully calming, breath.

"Tell Me NOW!" Ok, so I failed at the end. Sue me.

"Max," Iggy began, "the bullet got you between the wings. As you can tell, it didn't kill you but…" He faltered.

"But what? Iggy, but what?"

"Your wings. The shot went straight to the center of your wings. You can't fly any more."

Leave it to Fang to break the news. He was blunt. I guess it was easiest. Bluntness requires no emotion.

"Not for a really long time at least, we're not sure how long." Iggy added.

"Can you guys leave for a second?" I choked out. To say Fang' little announcement hit me like a ton of bricks was an understatement. A really big understatement.

Once the door clicked behind them, I felt like hyperventilating.

I even had to remind myself to breathe.

This was, it was -

Oh God. I wanted to scream. I wanted to punch something.

And if that failed I wanted to curl up on the couch with a pint of ice cream.

That's when it hit me. No, not the bricks. More of epiphany number two.

I am Maximum freaking Ride. I couldn't let this rule me. Maybe sometimes I could let myself wallow in misery, but only on special occasions.

I was alive. I had my Flock. I could sucker Fang into flying me around. And Iggy said evenutally I could fly again. I was not going to break down over this.

_**Very commendable feelings. I'm proud of you.**_

Don't you love it when the annoying voice chimes in? I know I do.

_Oh, so now you show up. Thanks for warning me about the gun and Rust and all, by the way._ In case you didn't catch it, re read that sentence with heavy sarcasm added in.

_**I'm sorry Max.**_

I narrowed my eyes, wishing it could see me.

_Sorry doesn't give me my working wings back._

_**I thought you were going to move on?**_

_Shut up._

I started kneading my aching forehead. I really needed to find some kind of off switch up there. A girl could only deal with so many migraines.

A loud cough came from outside the door.

The boys. Oops.

"Come on in."

"Are you-"

"I'm fine. So no one else better ask me." Man, it felt good to interrupt someone, for a change.

"Good," Iggy said, smirking, "cause you have visitors,"

I swear that was the magic word, since exactly two seconds later, seven kids and one dog came barreling in. Half of them all claimed spots on the bed, while the others stood around me with big grins on their faces.

"Missed me?" I asked, laughing.

It would be hard to live without flying, but I had my family. And they made it all worth it.

Third Person POV:

First love, now family. Another foreign concept to the boy in the tree.

He sighed.

Pushing back all feelings of guilt, the boy pulled out an old battered cell phone from his pocket.

He hit the number one. And waited.

A gruff voice picked up on the other end.

"Rust?" the boy whispered.

"She woke up."

He listened to the voice on the other line.

"Ok."

"Yes, I know what to do."

"Alright, bye."

Sighing again, the boy closed the phone with a snap.

Glancing back once more through the window at all the smiles and happiness, the boy took off from the tree.

Too occupied with his thoughts, he didn't notice the young girl watching him leave. That would be his first mistake.

Rust (third person) POV:

Rust hung up the phone satisfied. The one perk of the grungy apartment he had been staying in was the free cable and phone service he scrounged up. The two Erasers on his team certainly helped with that. If Erasers were good for anything, it was sweet talking, and he just happened to have the two remaining ones alive.

Two angry Erasers, one spiteful jaguar woman, and one loyal bird kid made up his team. The Rouge. Rust thought it had a nice ring to it.

And every single one of them were determined to bring down that high and mighty little Flock. Well, all of them except the other bird kid. Rust wasn't worried though. While some would call the kid a weak link, Rust saw him as an asset. The perfect spy. Loyalty wasn't an issue, he had saved the kid's life. Those kind of acts stick to a person. Rust had made sure of it.

So Rust was confident. Rust was a lot of things, actually. Cocky, obsessive, arrogant, vindictive, some would say psychotic. A nasty combination for anyone. He was sure that this time, his plan would give him a dead Maximum Ride (something he would stop at nothing to achieve). Third time's the charm after all.

_Third time's the charm._

**Ok, so opinions? Reviews are loved. Any questions just ask. And, yeah that's about it. I realize the wings thing happens in Book 5 but I honestly came up with this idea before the book came out, and I didn't want to change it. Oh go vote in my poll. "Do you think Max should get her wings back?" **


	2. More Distracting Than a Pink Elephant

**Hey, sorry it took so long. Also I know this is short but I really wanted to write something Faxy. I'm going to try to post again later tonight or tommorw. Sorry bout not sending this to ya Ella. I just really wanted to get it up.**

**Also to my first few readers from last chapter I re posted it with some minor changes. Basically now Max just has to wait to get her wings back (though i still suggest going back and skimming). It'll make things intersting. mostly with some over protective Fang. and who knows what else.**

**anyway, here ya go. Oh and I'll any questions from last chapter next chapter. Now, Enjoy!!!**

Max POV:

I glanced at the oven which I still had no clue as to how Angel and Nudge installed. The glowing green letters told me it was one thirty in the morning.

I trudged back upstairs.

After our little reunion, dinner was ate, kids were yelled at, and everyone went to sleep. But me.

I couldn't seem to get the whole not flying thing out of my head. My wings made me, me. I just had to remember that eventually I would get them back. And dear God make it soon.

Until then Angel pointed out the one perk of being handicapped. The Guilt Trip. I smiled evilly at the thought.

I was jerked out of my inner monologue when I reached my bedroom door.

I opened it to find Fang laying on the bed in his boxers. I had to grip the door knob for support. Let me tell you, Fang has some abs. And they are nothing if not distracting as hell.

"Fang," I growled, "get a shirt on."

"No," he replied not even glancing up from his lap top.

"I refuse to sleep in the same bed as you when you're half naked," I whisper yelled.

"Then sleep downstairs"

I narrowed my eyes. Time to play the Guilt Trip.

"I'm the injured one, you sleep downstairs."

So it wasn't as weepy, or bambi eyed as the girl would have made it but, it still underlined the injury.

I smirked knowing I won.

Slowly, Fang closed his lap top, and sat it on the floor next to him. He stood up and walked over to me.

"Don't think for a second that I forget about your wings," he hissed, his nose inches away from mine, "Every time I think about it, it kills me. But," he took a breath, "I'm learning to live with it. And you'll just have to learn to live with sleeping in the same bed as half naked me."

Before I could yell at him in response, Fang grabbed me around the waist and carried me back to the bed. He deposited me in the middle where I landed with a thunk.

I glared up at him.

Smirking he walked back over the his side. His smirk grew as he laid down and turned off the lamp as if to say 'and that's that.'

As I reached over him to yank the light switch thing, his hand caught mine. He tugged at it until my face hovered over his own.

I stared into his eyes, my breaths coming out in short gasps.

Then he kissed me. A full on, weak knees, heart melting kiss. But merely five stinking seconds later he pulled back.

"I win," he whispered.

I growled then sighed, "I know"

Closing my eyes, I drifted off into sleep. It might've felt kinda nice laying next to Fang. Maybe. A little bit. Ah heck it was great, not that I'll ever, even under threat of death admit it.

Though something told me, he already knew.

**Hope you guys loved the Fax. Review please. IT'll make my sunburn less annoying and horrible. lol**


	3. Have I Ever Told You You're My Hero

***Peeks head out from under rock* I am SO Super SORRY this took so long. I just started a new school so I blame that. Now this would have been up Friday but fan fic wouldn't let me upload. Argh. BIG Thanks to Ella Marie Mason for betaing and bugging me to write this lol This chapter is mostly filler/set up, which is why its so short.**

**OK, so enough rambling. Here is Ch 3: ENJOY!!!**

Max POV:

A warm weight was settled on my stomach as I came into consciousness. To my chagrin that had been one of the best nights sleeps I had ever had. Stupid Fang, why'd he have to be so darn perfect.

Just when I was about to groan in annoyance at Fang's perfectness, I heard the giggle. You know the type I'm talking about. The giggle of a little girl who heard something cute.

The one Angel practically has patented.

That was the one.

After the giggle came the shush, and I knew I wasn't alone.

My head whipped toward the door where six pairs of eyes were staring back at me. This time I got the groan out.

"What do you guys want?" I whispered, attempting not to wake Fang.

The bottom pair of eyes started coming toward me.

Oh great, I thought as Total hopped up onto the bed. Effectively doing what I had tried not to do.

In a matter of seconds Fang had jolted into a sitting position. Total gave him a long suffering glance before turning to face me.

"I have been elected spokes person." Total said, matter-of-factly.

"Spokesperson?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, you see four of your charges," Charges? Oh boy, sounded like Total

had been watching those lawyer shows again, "have a request to ask of you."

"And they're not asking me themselves because?"

"You scare them. Now, Angel, Nudge, Imp, and Tatum would like to go back to

school. There is a local public school within walking distance. If you deem

this acceptable Angel and Nudge can take care of all the paper work. Do you

agree?"

Do I agree? Well, once I got past the part of why in the heck they would want to go back to school, it didn't seem all that bad as long as I didn't have to go too.

I sighed.

"Fine, but" I said, smirking when I heard their groans, "if anything happens, and I mean anything from a note home to a trip to the principal's office, whoever did it will get in trouble and so will Nudge."

"WHAT?!" Nudge shrieked, popping into the room.

"You're the oldest, so you're in charge. It comes with the territory," I told her, fighting not to laugh. This was kind of fun.

Nudge's eyes were practically pooping out of her head, Imp was looking confused, Tatum bored, and Angel and Sasha were already giggling. I was so very close to joining them.

"Fine," Nudge huffed and turned toward the others, "but if you guy get me in trouble, forks will magically start flying around your head." After driving home her threat, Nudge stalked out of the room. Everyone but Sasha shot me thankful grins and followed.

"Nudge was just eerily similar to you," Fang whispered in my ear.

"I know," I whispered back, "It makes me so proud."

Sasha cleared her throat, "I hate to interrupt the sweet nothings but,"

"What?" I barked, wanting to kiss Fang. The idiot was rubbing circles on

my back. The cheater.

"I just wanted to make sure you understood that there was no way in hel-ck

I'm going to school with the others.""Then why are you up here?" Fang asked, his voice even as freaking always.

"Iggy paid me twenty bucks to see if you guys were naked," Sasha answeredmatter-of-factly. Fang snorted, I growled.

"You get anything if we are?" Fang asked again. Well, isn't he just a chatty Cathy this morning.

Sasha grinned, "Ten extra bucks."

A thought hit me. I grinned back at Sasha.

"Tell him Fang was half naked," I paused, glanced at Fang's bare chest ,and smirked, "he doesn't need to know which half."

Sasha practically jumped in the air with glee.

"See, this is why I look up to you Max."

I laughed.

"Nice, suck up slip. Very subtle."

"Thanks," Sasha started out the door, "It's true."

Then she vanished and I heard light footsteps running down the stairs.

If I would have continued to listen I would have had the sweet satisfaction of hearing Iggy's shout of whatever was going through his sick head, but at the moment I had been way too preoccupied by a certain bird boy next to me.

I'll say this: Boy, was it worth it.

**Liked it? I welcome any opinions, questions, etc. I double love reivews. They make me write faster. My goal is to post again by Friday. I'm hoping this will happen. **

**OH, I'm hosting an MR Awards. The voting is now underway so PLEASE go to**

**www dot mrawards dot yolasite dot com**

**and vote for you favorite stories!!!**


	4. He's All Eyes

**ok, sorry about the wait. i've been uber busy and had writers block. this chapter would not have happened without the amazingness that is my beta Ella Marie Mason. I know it's short but it is slightly filler. Kind of. Maybe. Anyway...**

**Enjoy!!!**

Nudge POV (third person):

On the morning of the first day of school, Nudge ran around the warehouse like a chicken that had just gotten it's head chopped off. The girl's level had been painted with every

strip of clothing she owned. Her recently bought brushes and hair accessories cluttered the bathroom counter and toilet. In short, Nudge had become a whirlwind of nerves and girl perfectionism. And after _only _a few choice words _that were ignored f_rom Sasha, and a pep talk from Viv, Nugde was finally _two hours after she had begun _ready for school.

"I am Natalie, not Nudge. You will do fine. Do not hog the water fountain or eat all the cake in the cafeteria, and don't go jumping out of a 5-story window. You'll do fine. Natalie, not Nude, not Nudge…" She whispered to herself, over and over as she skipped up the school steps. Natalie was her cover _duh! _and she thought that it had a nice ring to it. Natalie Violet-Crystal Ride. Nudge took pride in not only picking out her own cover, but others as well. Arianna Cecelia, Izzy Tatiana, and Trevor Richard. She couldn't help but toot her own horn at those lovely names, so she did. And the result of that was Nudge floating into her classroom on Cloud Nine.

The usual whispers and stares met her upon entry as is normal in any school world with a new student. For the small New York school, a newbie was an oddity. Not that Nudge had any problems with the newfound attention. She ate it up with a silver plated spoon.

The others had typical first days. Angel made some friends, without mind control, she was quick to add when telling Max. And if Max had looked behind her back, she would have witnessed Iggy coughing up five bucks each to Sasha and Gazzy.

Imp had fun the way most little girls do. According to her classmates, she was a regular cootie breeding zone, there happened to be a lot of chasing that day at recess.

Tatum fell asleep during class, and while playing soccer with all the other boys, he made sure to hide his tail. Though he may have _accidentally _tripped someone before they made a goal.

Nudge's day had the air of one who was very, extremely happy. She chatted up anyone who would listen, and impressed all her teachers. All of this while avoiding the catty eighth graders.

She was heading to lunch with her new friends when Nudge collided with a pair of eyes, an extremely, amazing pair eyes she concluded. They were that rare mix of brown and green, the absolute perfect hazel.

"Omigosh! I am sooooo sorry!" Nudge squealed when she finally noticed the boy's lunch on the dirty linoleum. He just laughed it off.

"No big deal," He said in a softer tone than she would've expected.

"I'm Liam," he stuck his hand out to her.

She grabbed it quickly and let go just as fast, turning a beet red. On the outside, she attempted to remain calm, cool, and collected, but on the inside she was having a full out 'He's sooo cute!' party.

"And you are...?" Liam prompted, Nudge jumped at suddenly being interrupted in her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, I totally zoned there. Really wish I could've done that in Health class this morning... but I'm Nu- I mean Natalie. Natalie Violet Crystal Ride." She finished, giving him a dazzling smile at the end. The boy just laughed again.

"Nice name," he said, still laughing.

Nudge grinned. "Yeah, I thought so."

The conversation continued in the same manner, Nudge making a fool of herself, and Liam laughing. It never really halted except for those pesky breath breaks she needed. This, thought Nudge, is the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

She told Max the story many times, so many, Fang had caught Max hissing Nudge's name and the word's 'Stop! I don't want to here your story!' over and over in her sleep. And it took every ounce of strength Max had in her body to control herself from strangling Nudge every time she began.

**What ya think? I love and thrive on reviews. Next chapter might come out soon. Depends on schedule and such. I'll try my best. **


	5. A Day in the Life

**I owe all of you guys an apology. All of you readers and reviewers and truely fantastic and I'm sorry that i was gone so long. It was a combination of a lot of things but I won't go into excuses. I just want ot thank you all for sticking with me and that for now on I'll do better.**

**Ch. 5 is short cause it's a filler, and i had brain block. **

**Hope you guys, Enjoy!!!**

Max POV:

I woke up to a sore back, an empty bed, and the tantalizing smell of bacon. I think I actually licked my lips. I tiredly trudged down the stairs. The kids were already at school but I could see the trail of clothes left from one of Nudge's freak outs. I smothered a laugh when I saw a moving pile of clothes on one of the beds. It took all my will power not to go shake Sasha awake.

Not that she wouldn't deserve it. The other day the she-witch collaborated with Iggy to bleach and dye Fang's boxers pink. Fang was pissed and sleeping with a pissed Fang is not fun.

I passed through the guys' floor with a spiky blonde head hanging out from the foot of a bed; my nose was firmly plugged.

Finally I made it to the food. Sitting on the table was a plate heaped with eggs, bacon, toast, and fruit.

Thank God for Iggy.

Not to mention for the extra strength Advil next to my plate. Cause I've tried every pain killer imaginable, and none of the others cut it. Most painkillers are wimps.

Before I could reach God's gift to earth, a pair of warm hands wrapped around my waste. And a strange sound produced out of my mouth.

"Nice squeal!" Iggy yelled from the next room. I stuck out my tongue. But as pointless as it was it made me feel better.

"And for the record I didn't squeal. It was more like a very non-girly shriek." I yelled back, grinning.

"Good morning," Fang whispered in my ear. I shivered. I turned to give him a kiss, before pulling away, and sprinting the rest of the way to the table.

"But-" Fang started, coming after me.

"Need. Food. Now." I grunted back. Seconds later, eggs met mouth and I moaned in ecstasy.

I heard Iggy make some perverted comment, but I was to busy eating to notice. Though I heard a distinct thump and an 'ow' from the other room. Go Vision.

I lounged on the roof just looking up at the sky where Total, Iggy, Gazzy, and Sasha were playing tag. Sasha was the only one who hadn't gotten tagged. She kind of sucked at it, but every time the others would get close, she would set their shoe laces on fire. It would have been funny if I hadn't been wallowing.

"I hate them. That they can be up there," I mumbled so only Fang could hear. I could feel his staring eyes but refused to look. I would see pity. I hate pity.

I plopped down on the couch next to Vision who was watching something indistinguishable.

"What're you watching?" I asked, not really caring much.

"_America's Next Top Model_." I made a face. Vision laughed.

"You know, Fang picked up _Gone with the Wind _yesterday." My head shot up, I think my ears pricked too.

"Want to watch?" Vision finished, fighting a smile. I nodded enthusiastically. As the movie started, I couldn't help but think that this, right here, is why I love Fang. Not that I would ever tell him that more than it's absolutely necessary.

Nudge POV (Third Person):

"Liam, cut it out! Please!" Nudge quietly screamed as Liam attacked her sides in the back of English.

"Not until you tell me what you got on that test." Liam whispered back. He wasn't blessed with the gift of literally talking his way out of any situation like Nudge did. A skill Nudge was quite proud of and rubbed in Liam's face anytime he got in trouble. He turned this adorable shade of red that she loved but would never actually admit out loud. To him anyway.

"Would you guys shut up?!" Nudge's friend Callie snapped back at them.

"I can barely hear Mrs. Karokey over your flirting." As Callie turned back around smirking at Nudge's sputtering, Liam just shrugged and went back to his notes, but not without a smile of his own.

"So Nathalie," Liam began as they sat down to lunch with all their friends chatting around them.

"Hmmm?" Nudge was too busy staring at the radioactive waste this school called lunch to pay much attention. Even the food from the dumpster tasted better than this.

"Here, eat my orange," he rolled it over to where Nudge was absently stabbing her food.

"Thanks," Nudge trilled, shooting Liam a smile, "Now what do you need?"

"Oh, yeah," Liam shook his head frantically, " look, we've been hanging out for two months now," he paused.

"And?" Nudge prodded, internally screaming YES, YES, YES, this is it, he's going to ask me!!!!

"I've never been to your house. I think we should hang out there sometime."

"Oh," Nudge's face fell, but she schooled it before he could notice.

Nudge considered Liam's question. Max would say no but…. She peeked up to see the boy of her dreams smiling hopefully.

"Sure, why not. Tomorrow after school sound good?" Liam nodded, and Nudge started to peel the orange. In her concentration she failed to notice the flash of disappointment that ran across Liam's face.

**Thoughts? Reviews are loved and help the process. I'll try to update in two weeks at the most. If you any of you guys read, Unbreakable Wall, I'm going to work on it tomorrow and hope to have a new chapter up Friday.**

**Love you guys! Oh, and love to Ella. She is an amzing Beta and story nagger =D**


	6. Oh, Behave

**It's here!!!! And it's only been like a week! I'm proud of myself. Thanks to all of you, and BIG thanks to Ella, my fabulous beta.**

**Enjoy!!!**

Max POV:

"Max!"

I open my mouth- "No."

"I asked Max!" Nudge pulled out the Bambi eyes. "Please!" Once again I open my mouth to say yes. Now, you're probably thinking this was all due to the Bambi eyes. It's not true. Well, maybe partly, but still. The girl had a point, plus she got Vision and Angel on her side.

As long as the kids played normal, this friend of hers would be fine. Of course, then again, I'm not the one saying no.

I turned to glare at Fang.

"Stop interrupting me," I hissed. Fang narrowed his eyes, telling me to back off.

It's truly sad that I know that.

I fought not to stick mt tongue out.

"Too dangerous," he said quietly but full of… something.

"For who?" I asked, already getting exasperated. As conversations went, this one was nearing the end of my fuse.

Instead of answering (but really, what else is new) Fang just gave me a strangely meaningful glance.

I knew what that meant. I couldn't fly, I was weaker than normal. If something happened I couldn't get away. Blah, blah, blah. We're talking about a human boy. Hardly death con five.

I shook my head, and turned back to Nudge who had a severe case of swivel head. "Yes. Go. Invite him over after school. Consider it a test run. Got it?" Her smile was so bright Shakespeare could have written some weird sonnet about it.

"You are the best ever Max. I'll never forget this. I'm so glad I didn't just have Angel mind control you two," She took a breath.

Wait.... mind control? That little-

"And don't worry Fang. Liam's great. You'll love with him." Fang  
snorted.

"Well, got to go to school. See you later." She gave me a hug and ran  
off.

That girl... Sometimes she just makes me want to... Ugh.

* * *

"Sasha, Iggy, Gaz! Down here now!" I yelled from my perch on the bottom floor. After, a lot of shushed voices, some sparks, and footsteps all three made it down. Though Sasha's hair was singed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, you three need to be on your best behavior later. Got? No wings, and no cat parts."

They nodded.

"And NO blowing things up or setting them on fire." I looked pointedly at Sasha's hair. They all nodded sheepishly.

"And Gaz, you know I love you, but PLEASE try not to be so… well...gassy."

"I'm not that bad!" he protested. We just laughed.

"Fine, but what's with all this?" Gazzy asked, looking at me.

"Nudge is bringing a boyfriend home," Sasha sang, getting up to dance around with Gazzy.

Iggy chuckled then froze.

"Hey, wait a minute, why aren't Vision or Fang getting this speech?"

He sounded mistreated.

Oops.

But, he's so full of it.

"Cause I know how to behave my self," Vision said, pulling Iggy up to dance with Sasha and Gazzy.

I laughed.

"Well, what about the Prince of Darkness?" Iggy called out in mid-spin.

"Later," I said. Then looked over the couch at Total.

"All this goes for you too."

"Fine, stamp down on all the experiences meeting me could give this poor boy. It will be his loss." Total huffed, and trotted out of the room in a huff.

"Don't care as long as you act like a dog!"

I swear, if he could, Total would have given me the finger.

* * *

"Don't be a jerk to him," I said to (who I hoped) was an invisible Fang lying on our bed.

Gosh, that still sounds weird.

No reply.

I sighed.

"I know you're there."

"I don't like this."

Sure took him long enough to answer.

"You don't have to."

"But what if something happens?"

I sighed again, more angrily this time.

"Look, if you want to talk to me, stop being so irrational and invisible. I hate that."

I heard him laugh.

With that, I turned to tromp up the stairs to the roof.

Stupid Fang, stupid mutant bird boys, stupid bo-

That's when I saw the roof. I stopped in the middle of my thought. The whole roof was covered in...

rust.

**Cue scary music. Reviews are much loved. I'll try to update again by New Years. Happy Holidays!**


End file.
